vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Despayr
Summary Despayr was a powerful young dragon Chosen to follow in the steps of the goddess Shar, and the spawn of quite an impressive lineage, leading all the way back to Thauglormorgorus, Ruler of Cormyr. When he was born, his scales shone with miraculous purple runes- signs of Shar's influence. These caused him to be exiled by his family, and his solitary existence cast him into the swamps of Cormyr. Here, many adventurers attempted to slay him, but very few even returned alive, much less succeeded. Eventually, Despayr took over the Dragonslayer lizardfolk tribe and transformed them into necromantic minions, with his daughter, Ketsarra Shadowscale, at the lead of the tribe. With these forces and support from other mysterious followers of Shar, Despayr set about the goal told to him in a vision- he would unravel the Spell Weave and create a haven for the followers of Shar. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Despayr Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Cormyr: The Tearing of the Weave) Gender: Male Age: Older than 50 years, though to what extent is unknown Classification: Black Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Flight, possibly Nonexistent Physiology (At least 1, is a Chosen of Shar, with her direct imprint on his body), possibly Abstract Existence (Type 1, maintains the physical markings of Shar), Damage Reduction, Aura, Fear Manipulation, Natural Weaponry, Transmutation via Shadow Shard (Can turn fallen foes into Shadowslain, much like Ketsarra), Reality Warping/Power Nullification/Creation via Shadow Shard (Used to gradually destroy the Spellweave on a massive scale, negating all magic and overpowering hostile arcana instantly), Soul Manipulation (His breath fires shadow shards, which sap the souls from enemies), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Breath Attack, Enhanced Senses, Social Influencing, Existence Erasure via Shadow Shard (The process of transforming creatures into Shadowslain requires making their undead form of Shadowstuff, a material which is explicitly fake, unreal), Longevity, Extreme Resistance to Paralysis Inducement, Acid Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Subjective Reality, Holy Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Sleep Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Building level (Casually comparable to casters capable of using Cone of Cold) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Capable of dodging short range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push almost 5 metric tons) Striking Strength: At least Building Class Durability: At least Building level Stamina: Superhuman, comparable to adventurers who can endure impalement, loss of limb, and other extreme forms of punishment and still manage to fight and press on Range: Up to 50 miles Standard Equipment: The Shadow Shard Intelligence: Above Average, dragons are generally wildly above normal humans and Despayr is no exception Weaknesses: If the Shadow Shard is taken too far away from his Shadow Weave, the ritual creating the weave ends. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Dragons Category:Male Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Dungeons and Dragons